KP in Ron Versus Jackie
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Ron, after the end of Season 4 with his full mystical monkey power would deal with a re-powered Jackie Oats with Anubis’s powers? Who would be more powerful? Who would win? Read on for an exciting fight!


**KP in Ron Versus Jackie**

**AN:** Ever wonder how Ron after the end of Season 4 with full mystical power would deal with a re-powered Jackie the Jackal with Anubus's powers? Who would be more powerful? Who would win?

Jackie who had once run and promoted the biggest wrestling league was now a measly janitor and who did he have to blame for his downfall? That blasted Ron Stoppable! Yes, if he had not discovered him before he could chant that final line that would have made the necklace become even more a part of him. Then he would have never been defeated so easily by his two friends and humiliated in his debut!

Now as a janitor at a museum, (oh the irony) he was being forced to clean up after other people's messes. He continues to grumble and think dark thoughts about a certain blond sidekick when he bumps against something that stops him in his tracks.

Standing before him was a huge statue of Anubis, the very same mystical being that he had once been. He remembered the feeling of immense power flowing through his body, the way he had finally been taller and even more stronger than even his two stars wrestlers which gave him all that he had wanted. The power to make everyone else feel as weak and small as he had always felt in his life. All this made him growl in both anger and frustration until it built up to a point where he swung with all his might at the statue the broom in his hands.

The statue of Anubis smashes rather spectacularly, almost exploding from the force of his blow. Still, he doesn't stop smashing at any standing pieces until he has to stop from lack of breath. He continues to stare at the pieces, wishing he could do that to Ron as well as payback for what had been done to him, for all the humiliation he had felt.

After a few moments he breathlessly says, "I guess I can consider myself fired after this. Good, because there is no way I want to clean this mess up." He takes one final swing at the very icon of the necklace and sees something that looked like gold sticking out from the debris.

Stopping at the sight, he moves closer to examine it and sees that it is another copy of the necklace that had been taken from him with a part of it wrapped in something. He pushes some debris out of his way and lifts it up into his hands to examine it as it dangled on a chain. Knowing how old it could possibly be, he gently unwraps the necklace and discovers that it was a note in Egyptian. "Good thing I know how to read this… because otherwise it would be a pain to find someone to read this for me." He chuckles to himself as he reads the note before a very slow but dark smile grows on his face.

**(Later At College)**

Ron sighs and looks up from his homework that he was doing in the cafeteria. He spots Tony, one of his classmates from the very class that he was struggling in and says, "Hey Tony!"

Tony walks over with his tray and says, "Oh, Hi Ron… How are you doing? Mind if I sit here?"

Ron smiles at Tony and says, "The empty seat is all yours!" Then after Tony sits down he hesitantly says, "Um, I hate to ask but do you think you could help me? I am having a little problem with problem 12."

Tony looks at Ron in surprise as the assignment had just been assigned no more than twenty minutes ago before the class let out and he had already done eleven of the problems? He had barely had a chance to even glance at the problems before shoving them into his backpack. He leans over to look as he says, "Sure thing, what seems to be the problem?"

Ron points at the spot giving him trouble even as Kim picks up her food from the line and starts on over to join her boyfriend for lunch.

Kim knew that Ron was working hard, and that he had to try and do the homework as soon as possible in case any missions came up which seemed to be more frequent lately. What was frustrating for her was that they kept getting to some of them too late to do anything and this was even after the tweebs had put in hyper-boosters at her request.

Kim walks over and joins Ron at the table as she says, "Hi Ron, I see you're working hard as usual." She leans over and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ron smiles at Kim and quickly kisses her lips back before she can pull back too far and says, "Yeah, just trying to stay ready Kim."

Tony looks at the couple and says, "What are you two talking about?"

Ron turns his head back to Tony and says, "Oh, just that we've been running ourselves ragged trying to catch this one guy and it has been getting in the way of school work."

Kim adds in her thoughts, "And other things like sleep… among certain things." She was finding it difficult to sleep in the bed all by herself and with Pandaroo safely at her home and Ron staying up late to finish his homework. She was finding it hard to get any sleep even with her eyes shut all night.

Tony says, "Why is this guy so hard to catch? Is he a good fighter?"

Ron just shrugs and says, "I don't know, he is always gone by the time we get there. It is like he knows we're coming or something."

Tony nods and says, "I see… Well then what about getting him to go to you?"

Kim sighs and says, "We tried that, but he just showed up elsewhere."

Tony hmms as he considers the problem before he says, "Well then Ron, it is like problem 12. If you can't go to the mountain, and the mountain can't go to you. Then meet it halfway and see if it'll come to you."

Ron looks at Tony and says, "I don't get it. What do you mean?"

Kim thinks about it and says, "I think he means instead of trying to get to him or trying to bring him to us. We try to halfway to him and invite him to come the rest of the way to us." She smiles at Tony as she says, "It is so brilliant, that it just might work. Thanks for the idea!"

Tony smiles and says, "Hey I try, now go catch that villain."

Kim smiles back and turns on her wrist Kimmunicator, "Wade, we have a plan for catching that thief."

**(Much Later in Florida)**

Kim is laying with her back against the wall, unconscious from the powerful throw from the muscular foe.

Ron looks at Anubis creature and shouts, "Why did you do that?"

Anubis's eyes flash with tiny flames flickering out the corners before he shouts, "Have you forgotten already? I have many great reasons to hate you and your friend!"

Ron blinks and tilts his head to the side, "Dude, who are you?"

Anubis growls and charges at Ron, missing as he leaps out of the way only to smash the cement ground to dust! He turns quickly and says, "Last time you defeated me because I was not yet used to this body and all that it could do! Now I am ready and you don't stand a chance!"

Ron still did not remember the guy as he says, "Listen, I don't remember ever battling you. Can't we talk about this peacefully?" He adds in his thoughts, "Or until KP wakes up?"

Anubis laughs a golden beam flows from his hand until it covers Kim, lifting her off the ground and moving her until she was floating dangerously over an crocodile pit. He shouts at Ron, "Now that I know every power, everything that this body can do. I can unleash the full power of my anger and frustration upon all of you and then I will get those two hacks of a wrestler as well for helping you and I will start first with her!"

It was then Ron ran forward as he cries out, "KP! NOOOO!"

Anubis laughs as he begins to lower Kim towards the crocs as they start to growl and snap their powerful jaws, hungry for her unconscious body. He quickly pulls Kim up just as Ron leaps for her, causing him to sail past her right towards the hungry crocs!

Ron cries out as he sails far enough to grab a post that was just barely high enough to keep him from getting eaten!

Anubis shouts, "You are making my revenge all too easy!"

Ron mutters, "Wrestlers… wait a minute! You're Jackie Oats! How did you get the power back?"

Anubis/Jackie shouts at Ron, "Wrong! I was once that small human that everyone stepped on but this time I have found a more permanent solution to being all powerful and I have truly become Anubis this time!" He starts to walk towards Ron and Kim, making the ground tremble under his power as he says, "And the first thing I will do is destroy Kim Possible, your little disgusting pink thing and then you!"

Ron looks down at the sight of Kim in his arms as Anubis gets all the more closer and he closes his eyes, whispering to her softly, "I am sorry Kim… I have to do this." He opens his eyes and they are pure white, glowing with power.

Anubis senses mystical power and stops where he is as Ron gently lowers Kim down with his head down so that Anubis can't see his face.

Ron keeps his head down as he gently lays Kim down and then pulls Rufus out of his pocket to place him beside her, whispering to Rufus something that Anubis couldn't hear.

Anubis frowns as he still senses mystical power and that it is growing all the stronger! He watches as Ron leans down to kiss Kim on her cheek before standing up, stepping over her unconscious form. He knows that without a doubt that Ron was doing that to put himself between Anubis and his two best friends but that did not matter, as the three of them would soon be making the same journey together. He laughs voraciously and says, "You think stand any chance of fighting against me by yourself? Last time it took a trick to defeat me! This time you have **no** chance at defeating me! The three of you will soon be dead!"

Ron still has his head bowed down and he balls his hands into tight fists in silence before his hair starts to flutter even though there is no wind. The ground starts to tremble a little as Ron's messy hair flutters even more before both the ground and hair suddenly cease, causing a deep stillness in the air. He finally speaks with anger and sadness etched in his voice, "No one will do that to Kim or Rufus. They are my best friends and I will fight to my last breath to keep them safe from you!"

Ron slowly raises his arms even as Anubis mystical senses kick into the danger zone as everything around him turns pure black and he starts to float off the ground. A blue glow erupts around his whole body that shapes itself into a blue monkey in aura and with the loud cries of mystical monkeys coming from the blackness and Ron, Anubis watches as Ron land and finally show his face. It is a face of pure focus and determination. It was not a face of the weak coward that he had encountered before at the wrestling ring.

Anubis cries out, "What is this! When did you gain this power?" After there is no reply, Anubis growls in frustration and shouts, "Fine! It doesn't matter anyway because I am Anubis and I am all powerful! I can not be defeated!"

Ron slips into a fighting move and does the "Bring it" hand signal before he says, "We will see Jackie-o."

Anubis growls and starts to charge him with a fist pulled back as he shouts, "I am Anubis!"

Ron counters the powerful punch from Anubis by forcing it down into the ground. It lands a little too close to Kim's head for his liking so he goes down low and delivers a powerful blow to Anubis's mid-section which, sends him flying backwards several feet! He doesn't wait for Anubis and quickly zips across the distance but Anubis is ready for him and counters Ron's strike this time!

Anubis growls at Ron in frustration as he could see that the two of them were nearly equals in speed. He then fires eye blasts at Ron who whips his mystical blue tail up on instinct and blocks them but he can see that it caused him some pain.

Ron leaps back, the forward and over Anubis's head to land behind him and does a swift foot sweep that sends the towering Anubis crashing down onto his back.

Anubis leaps back to his feet and fires another set of eyebeams at Ron who uses his agility to avoid the eyebeams but Anubis had planned for this and maneuvers him with his eyebeams into a spot where he can reach out with a mystical grip from his hand. He manages to grab onto Ron's leg where he quickly proceeds to lift him up and slam him down hard in a 90 degree slam. He then quickly continues to pummel Ron on the spot!

As Ron gets hit over and over my Anubis, he opens an eye to look at his surroundings and sees the still unconscious Kim and a very sad Rufus. It was then at that moment that he knew he had given up too easily, lost his focus.

He grits his teeth and closes his eyes, summoning the mystical powers within him, drawing his strength from it before he thrusts his arms and slams them into the ground. Small craters are formed under each hand, causing Anubis to stop and wonder what was happening. He thrusts himself up into the air since Anubis had let go to pummel him with both fists and using his mystical power he solidifies his mystical tail and hooks it over Anubis's neck so he can grab it and lift the powerful being up into the air with him and flings him hard and away!

Anubis yells, as he is flung far through the air in a pinwheel style until he bounces off the hood of a car, through the window of a shop and collects some clothes in his uncontrolled spinning on various parts before coming to a stop at the back of the building.

Ron turns to look at Kim and Rufus with a sharp focus only matched at the time he had battled Warmonga and her guy. Unlike those two, he knew that this was one battle that he knew could go on for a long time and once Kim woke up, she would try to help him and possibly… NO! Ron would never allow that to happen to her! He loved her too much! He says to Rufus, "I am sorry. It has to be this way Rufus buddy. Just find a way to let her know I loved her ok?"

Rufus puts his paws together and after a moment he nods before he points behind Ron and cries out loudly in a warning!

Ron was fully powered in mystical monkey power and he evades the large hands aimed at his neck and head, with a very move while at the same time spinning around like a top to deliver a powerful fisted blow to the back of Anubis's head.

Anubis was momentarily stunned even as his adrenaline fueled rage allowed him to continue moving forward for a bit more before he quickly stops flying in midair which was how he had gotten back so quickly after the toss and growls at the sight of Ron floating serenely before him. He still saw stars from the below and shakes his head, trying to clear his senses.

Ron doesn't say anything, he knew that anything he said would be a waste of time as he had had plenty of experiences with nutjobs and this Jackie/Anubis character was barely grasping the straws that one would call sanity. If anything, his words would enrage Anubis and cause him to charge before he was finished storing up the full power reserves needed to win. He waits patently and finishes just as Kim groans, signaling that she was coming to. He knew then that Anubis had also heard as well, after all with those big ears, how could he not? It was then he calls out, "Hey Jackie! Do you know what happened after you were hauled away after the last time you tried this?"

Anubis had turned his attention to Kim Possible, with dark thoughts about ripping her in half and spraying her blood all over Ron Stoppable when suddenly he hear what Ron said to him. Without even looking at Ron he lowly growls, "What?" before taking a few steps towards Kim with his large hands flexing in the air, eager to grip someone and destroy them.

Ron doesn't move as he says, "They laughed at how ridiculous your plan was. I mean, really? Using a magical item to grow big and powerful to do what? Be the biggest, baddest wrestler there is? You should have heard them laughing it up!"

Anubis's view turns red as he powers up and the whole ground starts to tremble like a small earthquake even though he was not even in contact with the ground. He lashes out with a yellow beam that engulfs Kim Possible just as she fully wakes up from the shaking caused by the ground and roars, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!"

Kim opens her pretty green eyes and sees something that she had only seen once before. Ron in full mystical power and what was worse, Jackie looked even more powerful than he had the first time as well! She hears what Jackie shouts at her Ron and struggles to escape the yellow confines but it was too tight! So she cries out, "Ron! Help Me!"

Anubis raises Kim up high into the air before he shouts, "But first your girlfriend!"

Rufus waits until Anubis has stopped raising his hand, knowing that Kim Possible was wearing her backpack/rocketpack and leaps into the high enough to grab onto the hand emitting the yellow beam and with all the strength that he could muster, bites down hard onto the large hand!

Anubis roars in pain and quickly loses his concentration on holding Kim and himself in the air. Even as he falls on his tush, Rufus bites down once more to keep him from resuming the beam on Kim.

Kim instinctively reaches for her backpack controls and pulls on the cord but the brief fight with Jackie had damaged the hidden controls within, keeping the rocketpack from springing forth! She knew that given the height, that even with her training and know-how, she was in for a lot of pain and readies herself when suddenly out of nowhere she is snatched out of the air by a pair of very familiar arms. Without even looking she smiles and wraps her arms around Ron, "Thanks Ron."

Ron lands on the ground and sets her down onto her feet, "Hey, what are best friends for?" He says to her with a smile.

Anubis grabs at Rufus who quickly evades the hand just in time and quickly zig-zags along the ground to avoid the eye beams that he fires at him. His eye blasts quickly stop the moment he can see Ron standing next to Kim and shouts, " I WILL RIP THE THREE OF YOU LIMB BY LIMB AND IT WILL BE GLORIOUS!!!"

Ron waves his hand in the air, "Dude! Say it, not spray it!" On the outside Ron was his usual joking self for Kim's sake, but on the inside he was furious at the implied threat and knew that Kim couldn't handle the kind of power Anubis was putting out. Only he could do it."

Kim gets into a stance with Rufus crawling into Ron's pocket. She was ready to fight Anubis and was already analyzing him for weaknesses. She remembered the last fight and that his necklace was the key to defeating him but this time the necklace was a symbol on his chest so there was no easy way to defeat him this time. That so did not discourage her, she had faced tougher odds before with Ron and knew she could this time as well. She feels a gentle hand of the kind that could only belong to her Ron and she looks at him, feeling a sudden sense of calm wash over her as Ron tells her, "Let me step up for this one Kimbo."

Kim stares at Ron's face and only through all the years she has known him and that special bond that they had as a couple, did she know that it was his way of telling her that this was one fight he didn't think she could win and that he didn't want her to get hurt. "Ok, but if you need me. You know where I am ok?"

Ron nods to her and starts to walk forward with his eyes firmly locked on Anubis, mind focused on his task and the goal of defeating Anubis before he could murder his two best friends. "I will be right back."

Kim blows a kiss at Ron in the air, "I love you" she says to him with Ron smiling as he could feel exactly where that kiss landed.

Ron's blue monkey aura flares up to a size bigger than that of Anubis with its giant blue tail near Kim. He can feel her reach out to pat it for luck before sensing that Anubis was about to move. Taking Rufus out of his pocket he says, "Watch over her buddy" and puts him down moments before Anubis takes advantage of the distraction and flies forward! He had been expecting that and uses his mystical tail to push himself up into the air over the fast-flying Anubis!

Anubis roars past Ron and stops himself quickly, spinning to look for him as he comes down, forgetting that Ron can fly just as he can and so when he hears, "Up here dude!" He looks up just in time to see a shoe with "Hollywood, USA" printed on the bottom slam into his face hard!

Kim cheers for Ron's good, solid kick to the face as does Rufus but the cheering for them both is short as Anubis gets up to his feet and shouts, "You will pay for that! So swears Anubis!"

Ron leaps forward and double-fists Anubis, punching him in the face and the gut at the same time before leaping forward in a flip to deliver a hard kick that sends Anubis down to the ground hard enough to make a small crater. He looks at the still Anubis and asks, "Did I win?"

Anubis suddenly opens his eyes as he hears Ron's voice almost over him and fires his eyeblasts straight up!

Ron is caught partly by the sudden blasts and is sent through the air as one of them hits him at his right shoulder! He cries out in pain and clutches it as he hovers in midair, realizing he had just fallen for the oldest trick in the book. He raises his left hand up as he knew Kim would be rushing to his aid and shouts, "I am alright! Just leave it to me. This is a fight between mystical animals."

Kim didn't fully understand but she trusted Ron and returns to her previous spot, watching all the more carefully now.

Ron starts to yell, "!" as he builds up some power in his hands and sends it at Anubis which hits him squarely in this chest and sends him flying hard through the air to crash through a wall!

Anubis is back on his way as he flies through the air, growling loudly but it was evident that the fight was taking its toll with all the bruises he had all over his body.

Ron flies up to take the fight away from Kim and other civilians that might get hurt in their fight.

Kim watches as Ron flies up high, wishing her jetpack hadn't been damaged and that's when she remembered that her car could fly too! She scoops up Rufus in one hand before quickly running off towards her car,

"There is no way I am missing this fight." Kim tells Rufus as she puts him on the dashboard before she quickly starts the car and activates the on-board Kimmunicator with Wade. "Wade, Ron is in full mystical monkey mode and he is fighting Jackie who somehow has returned as Anubis and is stronger than ever!" A pause to take a deep breath, "Can you track them?"

Wade quickly types at the keyboard and triumphantly says, "Found them! They are heading North towards the city border. It looks like Ron is leading the way but Anubis isn't making it easy on him." He types a few keys and a satellite image shows up from up high before quickly zooming in to show Ron and Anubis fighting in mid-air like in one of his videogames.

Kim whispers, "Come on Ron… you can do it." As she stares at the screen with Ron and Anubis both moving past the border and then suddenly Anubis lets out a powerful blast that seems to catch Ron off-guard, sending him falling and tumbling towards the forest!

There is long silence before Wade takes a sigh of relief, "Ron is ok Kim. He landed in a lake."

Kim shakes her head, "No Wade, not for Ron once he realizes where he is."

Wade starts to say, "What do you mean…? Oh! Oh yeah, he is going to be really unhappy once he sees that he is at…"

Ron cries out, "WHY! Why do I keep ending up at Camp Wannaweep!"

Unfortunately for Ron his cries reach the big ears of Anubis who had been looking for Ron in order to finish him off and within moments Anubis is flying to deliver a powerful punch but Ron in classic style cries out, "Curse you Camp Wannaweep!" as he sticks out his fist into the air which just happens to be where Anubis was flying in from and Anubis ends up socking himself hard!

Ron blinks in surprise as Anubis falls to the ground in front of him, "Hey! Wow that was lucky!"

Anubis growls in frustration as he gets up from the ground and holds out a hand, grabbing onto Ron with his yellow power and throws him hard through the "Camp Sunshine" sign that had replaced the "Camp Wannaweep" sign and right into the counselor's office.

Ron does a soft groan as he looks at where he ended up and sees the name, "Counselor Bears" who was the Indian counselor that was as grouchy as Mr. Barkin and rarely did much more than say, "Be strong like the wolf, and flow with the wind. Do not let your fear consume you." He mutters, "Whatever that means…" before he cries out, "Whoa! Hey!" as he does a quick roll and leap out of the window as Anubis tosses an entire tree through the building!

Ron shouts at Anubis, "What did that tree ever do to you?"

Anubis uses his yellow grabbing power from his hand again to rip yet another tree from the edge of camp and shouts, "Will you stop moving! I have others to destroy as well!"

Ron then snaps back into full mystical monkey power as Anubis says, "If she were here right now I would rip that redhead friend of yours in half and toss the halves into the lake here!"

Ron's eyes flare in blue light before moving forward very quickly like a bolt of blue lightning! He moves so fast that all Anubis has time to do is raise a hand in defense before Ron **SLAMS** into him with such force that the two of them fly across the entire lake without even coming close to the water before they smash through Band Camp's entire collection of wind and string instruments housed in one building!

Anubis ends up with his head stuck inside the smashed end of a French horn and struggles to push it off while Ron gets his head out from a Cello. Ron gets free just as Anubis uses his eye blasts to destroy the horn, causing it to explode!

Ron cups his hands together into a big fist and swings them together as he shouts, "You stay away from Kim!" and hits the side of Anubis's head hard! The powerful punch sends Anubis out of the "Instrument Storage Room" through the roof and he sails far enough to land in Clown Camp.

Anubis sputters as he picks himself up from the Makeup Storage room for the clowns with some of the makeup all over him, making him look like a sad clown version of himself.

Ron flies in, fist ready but so is Anubis so he stops Ron's hand with the palm of his hand but the sheer mystical power of Ron's punch makes the roof and windows explode outward allowing Kim, who had been flying to the area in her car to find them.

Kim cries out, "Ron!" as she flies over the wrecked building and sees the intensity of their mystical powers. Ron is a powerful blue and Anubis is a bright yellow with the two clashing and pushing back and forth at each other.

Anubis hears Kim's cry and looks up from his rival to see her and reaches out with a hand to grab her with is power and bring her down to her doom but before he can do that a strong, tight grip appears on his wrist and as he watches, Ron forces the hand down slowly.

Ron's eyes stare hard at Anubis and his hisses through his teeth, "Leave her out of this!" He then uses his other hand to deliver a powered fist to Anubis's midsection and sends him backwards through the wall of the building and through the air until Anubis lands in Science Camp.

Kim flies towards the Science Camp section in her car but just as she can see Ron and Anubis their powers, flaring high at this point clash and create a mystical eruption of sonic boom that affects the building that Anubis had crashed into from Ron's earlier punch. The sonic boom was enough to shake the shelves of the chemical rooms scattered around and send many of them, which had very unstable or explosive chemicals on highly perched shelves to the point where they fell. With all this combined by a second punch that smashed a power pole nearby, it caused an explosion that quickly stared a chain reaction throughout the rest of the nearby buildings until almost all but the technology side of the Science Camp exploded!

Kim had never much of a screamer as her training and cool head usually kept her from doing any stuff but watching her best friend and boyfriend whom she loved very much just go up in a very powerful series of explosions while battling a being who was perhaps their most powerful foe to date was another thing.

"RROOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!" She screams from her car, watching as a series of smaller explosions send various, small bits of flaming debris high into the air. A few moments later, she recovers enough of herself to realize that screaming Ron's name wasn't going to help. She had to attack this on a two-fold if she had any hope of saving her sanity and perhaps her boyfriend.

Kim is about to activate her Kimmunicator to contact Wade when it suddenly chirps and springs to life, revealing the one person she hoped that could help her.

Wade quickly says, "Kim! My sensors just indicated a massive explosion at the camp! Are you guys all right?"

Kim stares at Wade in silence as she tries to think about how to answering him while not trying to think about the pain Ron must be in or the image of a burning Ron calling out for him. "Rufus and I are fine Wade but Ron and Anubis were near the center of the explosions. Can you scan for them and see if they're ok?"

Wade's jaw drops for a moment before he quickly closes it and types at his maximum speed of 320 words per minute into the keyboard as he quickly programs his computer to ignore the heat of fire and look for body-sized motion. "Scanning Kim, in a few minutes I'll let you know what I find…" He didn't want to add the "If" part. He knew just how tough Ron could be and with that mystical power of his in action. There was a chance he survived and until he knew for certain, there was no way he was going to put doubts in Kim's head.

Kim wasn't waiting for Wade, her heart told her to go to Ron, NOW! She flies the car down towards the burning inferno that was the Science Camp and bites on her lower lip as she prays to both her god and Ron's for his safety.

Rufus stares at the flames as they get closer, the noise of so many things burning, including many of the surrounding forest trees, along with the occasional small explosion of some container going off in the fires was just incredible to witness. Still, there was something 'still' within that inferno that gave him hope.

Kim flies as close as she can to where she had last seen Ron and Anubis but all she could see was flames everywhere and so much destruction but at least none of it looked like Ron. Even though she didn't know where Ron was or what state he was in, not seeing him at the blast area was somehow heartening as it meant that perhaps Ron had maybe avoided the explosion somehow.

After finding a spot relatively close, she lands the car and says to Rufus, "Stay here Rufus in case I need you to come get us when I find Ron." Rufus nods and stares out the window, looking at Kim as she goes around to the trunk and gets her supersuit from the suitcase in the back. She slips it on and starts to make her way as she calls out for him, keeping a hair trigger on the shield function as she didn't want to get hurt by debris before she could find him.

Wade finally looks up from his computer and sees that Kim no longer in the car. A quick check told him that the car was in the midst of the blazing inferno that was Science Camp. "I should have known Kim would go looking for Ron." He says to himself before a moment later Rufus hops down and lands on the drive stick to look at him with a curious expression.

Wade quickly says, "Rufus! Do you see Kim? I need to tell her something. It is important!"

Rufus hops up to the window and looks in the direction that he had last seen Kim in but now all he could see was fires. He hops back and shakes his head "No" for Wade.

Wade sighs, "It is hard to be certain but I am picking up motion in there but they could be anything. I was going to tell Kim where it was so she could check it out… wait, Rufus do you know if she took her supersuit?"

Rufus nods in affirmative to Wade.

Wade smiles, "Good, because it is getting pretty dicey out there. Hang on. I am going to take control of the car and head towards the movement I have detected and with any luck Kim will already be there." He types a few things and pulls out a flight joystick used for gaming and control of his various gadgets before starting the car's engine.

Meanwhile Kim looks around as she carefully makes her way through the fire, grateful that Wade thought to put in an air-filtering mask into the supersuit. She shouts as loudly as she can every so feet, "Ron! Can you hear me?" before pausing to listen through the suit's listening devices that were usually used to eavesdrop on the supervillains. She never thought she would have to be using them to find her boyfriend in the midst of a raging inferno.

Kim was confident that the suit would provide her with enough protection from the fires for a while but what really worried her were the explosions. Some of them seemed natural enough given the fire but then some of them seemed to come out of nowhere in areas that were already past any exploding point.

Suddenly one of the buildings to her left exploded in its entirety and she activates her shield just in the nick of time to keep any of the flaming debris from hitting her. She turns towards the building and calls out, "Ron? Are you in there?" as she turns off the shield to see within it better.

Kim doesn't see anyone but she feels a small tremor on the ground through her feet as if something big had hit hard nearby. She looks around but there was so much smoke in the building that was little more than the corner posts and bits of wall boards near the floor that she couldn't see anything.

Kim calls out loudly, "RON! Please answer me if you can!" She lowers eye protection that the suit provided normally for swimming to wipe at her eyes. She was afraid that her Ron was gone for good. She knew that she ever saw Ron again, she would never disagree with him again about Camp Wannaweep… Camp Sunshine being cursed ever again.

She continues to make her way forward, looking around near the ground when suddenly she hears the sound of something breaking wood and she activates her shield quickly in case of another fire. Looking around carefully, she sees nothing but her senses told her that there was something out there in the smoke. Taking a chance, she turns off the shield and moves forward while watching and listening again.

She calls out loudly as she gets near the end of the building, "Ron! Are you out there?" with large, yellow glowing hands coming out of the smoke very quietly. The hands are about to wrap around her neck when a blue flash alerts her and she ducks forward to avoid them!

"KIM! Put up your shield now!" Kim hears and she quickly raises her shields just moments before Anubis's hands run into them and the shield flashes at the point of contact.

Kim knew her Ron was alive at that point, she could see them now. Anubis blasts the smoke from around him to reveal that he was indeed hurting from the many wounds he had. She gasps in horror as she sees Ron when the smoke is pushed back for there were just as many wounds on Ron. She could see that a good chunk of his hair was missing and there were many cuts in all over his body, some deeper than others as well as many tears in both his shirt and pants. Even the top half of his right shoe was halfway torn off. Yet despite all the injuries that the two had, they were still going full power at trying to destroy the other. At least until she had come into the picture for now Anubis was smashing both hands on the shield, despite that she could see that his hands were bleeding pretty good from numerous cuts all over them.

Kim's supersuit starts to beep suddenly and she looks at a screen on her wrist Kimmunicator that tells her the suit's shield was starting to fail!

Anubis growls in a most primal kind of way as he smashes his fist into the shield, causing it to collapse!

Ron yells loudly as he leaps through the air and uses his power to force a darkly smiling Anubis away from Kim before he could lay his hands upon her!

Anubis gets up as Ron rushes forward and grabs Ron by the throat with a single one of his hands despite the fact that one of his fingers was bent in a most abnormal kind of way.

Ron is still glowing full power as his blue aura protects him somewhat from Anubis's choking but some of Anubis's own yellow power was already starting to push in. He grabs at the hand, trying to pull it away but the large hand of Anubis was not easily giving up its prize.

Kim didn't even hesitate despite knowing full well the kind of power Anubis was using and how easily he had been able to deal with her both times she'd gone up against him. She was not going to sit by and watch her Ron be strangled before her eyes! Fortunately her suit had other features beyond just the shield to use on him. She aims her wrist at Anubis and fires her wrist grappler at the hand and it wraps around the oddly angled finger. So before she could be countered, she grips both hands on the cable and yanks!

Anubis had barely felt the grappler wrap around his finger but when Kim pulled on it, he definitely noticed it then! He screams in pain and lets go of Ron! He roars in anger and uses his free hand to grab at the painful grappler, quickly breaking the rope that was no more than a thread to him before gripping it and pulls her towards him before she can disconnect it and smacks her across the face in a powerful backhand!

Ron floats in midair, not dropping from where he had been struggling only moments ago and finally notices the symbol that was like the medallion from the first time and says, "Dude, you are so going down hard!" As he powers up a hand and using his mystical power he reaches into the chest of Anubis on his right side.

Anubis screams loudly as the pain was worse, **MUCH** worse than even when Kim had pulled on his broken finger. He could feel the power that he had gained once again, being taken forcibly from him by his hated rival and somehow he knew that once it was gone. He would forever lose his connection to it!

Kim lays on the ground, barely conscious but she could hear the scream and the part of her that wouldn't give up no matter what, forces her to look at the source of the screaming as she had to know who it was. She had one bruised eye that was swollen from the hit but her other eye goes wide in surprise as she witnesses Ron pulling out of him what appeared to be a bigger medallion this time, one that was shaped more like Anubis with the little crescent shape under the head.

Anubis fires his eye blasts at Ron, striking him in the shoulder but despite the strike, he could see that Ron was not going to give up! He blasts again and grabs at Ron's arm with his hand in an attempt to force him to let go. It starts to work as he starts to force the medallion back into him.

Suddenly there is a familiar car horn and through the flames comes Kim's car! The powerful engine drives the car forward and turns sharply to the side to swerve so that the back of the car is facing Anubis.

Anubis looks at the car in puzzlement moments before the trunk opens up quickly and slams hard up into his jaw, sending him backwards off his feet and onto the ground, stunned for a few moments!

Ron saw the chance to finish the deal in those few moments and grips the medallion with both hands as he yells, "YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and yanks it out of Anubis!

Anubis felt what was happening to him and knew that there was nothing he could to stop it! He screams, "!" with his voice changing from that of the powerful, giant Anubis to that of the midget Jackie Oats who had been defeated twice now by Team Possible.

Jackie groans as the last bit of mystical power now leaves his body and passes out, laying spread out with Ron on top while holding the mystical item still clutched tightly in both his hands.

Ron gets up onto his feet, breathing heavily as he stares down at Jackie Oats who was once Anubis and wishes that he _never_ had to do that. As grabbing a medallion from a guy's chest was perhaps the most disturbing that he had ever had to do yet.

Wade calls out from the Kimmunicator in the car, "Ron! Are you ok? You look like you've been through the wringer!"

Ron nods slowly for a moment, still staring at Jackie as he couldn't believe it was all over. Then he picks up the sound of Kim trying to get up and turns to see his girlfriend with quite the shiner! "Kim!" He shouts as he flares up in his mystical monkey power to leap an impossible distance to land by her side.

Kim looks up at Ron with her one good eye and smiles at him, "Good job Ron. You really showed him."

Ron begins to help her up, ignoring his own body's aches and pains at the moment. "Are you ok Kim?"

Kim smiles a bit more as she says, "Yeah, I will be ok. Nothing that a steak over the eye won't cure."

Wade drives the car over remotely and says, "You guys had me worried!" He sees the look that Kim and Ron are giving each other before he sighs, "Guys, can we _please_ get out of the forest fire?"

Ron looks up for the first time and looks shocked at the sight of so much burning, "Uh, yeah that sounds like a good idea." He says as he picks up Kim and carries her to the car, putting her in the passenger seat.

Kim wanted to protest when Ron picked her up as she could see he was more badly hurt than she was but there was something about being carried in his arms that silenced her. She quickly says, "Don't forget about Jackie, Ron!" as Ron straps her in.

Ron nods to Kim, "Don't worry Kim, he's next!" He tests the seatbelt before quickly turning to pick up Jackie and manages to get him just in time before a car from Clown Camp (the fire had spread to there) explodes and sends a flaming wheel right to where Jackie had been laying unconscious!

After laying Jackie in the back seat, with Rufus given orders to watch him. Ron starts the car and puts it into flying mode. "And… we're out of here!" He quickly says as he flies up into the air and turns the car towards Middleton.

As they flew home, they could see an army of helicopters, planes, and fire engines rushing towards the burning camps.

Ron turns with a worried expression on his face to Kim, "Do you think they'll let me put it on my account?"

Kim laughs and leans over and kisses him as she says, "Don't worry about it Ron. Let's just go home."

So they take Jackie Oats to the police station, where they drop him off and the police arrest him for multiple thefts, setting fire to a forest, and all the people he had hurt in his quest for power.

**Epilogue:**

Kim and Ron are sitting on Kim's living room couch with Kim's eye feeling good enough for her to see through it again and are relieved to see that the fire department was able to contain the forest fire.

Kim looks at Ron and says, "Well, I guess there is no doubt anymore Ron. You are no longer just my sidekick but my full-fledged partner."

Ron looks at Kim with confusion, "Why? Because I burned down half of the camp and most of the forest?"

Kim shakes her head, "No, because you are the best and I love you Ron."

Ron looks at Kim with a shocked expression for a moment before he gives her a goofy smile, "I love you too Kim." He leans in and kisses her before picking up the remote and changing the channel to watch American Starmaker with Kim snuggling against his chest.

**THE END.

* * *

AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this little story of Ron kicking some serious butt. -wink- I always felt that if the series had continued, they would have had to show Ron and his mystical powers being more in use. Anyway, as usual I have a few questions. First one up is: Did you even remember who Jackie was when you clicked this story? I wonder what you think of the way I used the mystical powers for the both of them, did you think I went over the top at any point? What did you think of Kim's role in the story? Do you think I held her back too much? After all this was a story about the Ronster. What did you think of the way the car came at the last moment and helped Ron put an end to the Anubis battle? Did you like Rufus in this story? I know that my normal stories are about a third of this in length and normally I would have broken this up into 2 or 3 chapters. Did you like my decision to keep it all as one? What do you think of my treatment of Camp Wannaweep/Camp Sunshine and the surrounding camps? If anyone wants to write up a follow up story where the destruction of the Science Camp resulted in mutations of the plant and/or animal life that survived. All I ask is that you let me know about it. Do you think this story was perhaps a tad too violent? I figured two powerful mystical people having an all-out battle would create a lot of destruction. At least it didn't happen in the city, right?

As usual, all I ask for is reviews, votes for me and my stories when the time comes, ideas or suggestions for any other stories you'd like to see, and of course some praise wouldn't hurt.-chuckles-


End file.
